Alvin and The New Chipmunks
by andy55
Summary: Alvin decides to do a benefit concert but when Dave finds out he is Interested and Much to Alvin s Suprise the new friend his made is not just a young boy it is in fact a Chipmunk which lived next to Alvin  and Now a suprise kid  is on the way for Alvin?
1. Chapter 1

The Morning was okay for Dave Except a little Problem with Alvin and his Sleeping.

Dave walks straight upstairs to get everyone up.

Everyone it is time to get up now! Dave said kindly

Okay Dave we are getting up now okay said Simon

Yeah um where`s Alvin he isn't in his bed where is he? Asked Dave

Brittany woke up

I don't know Dave he was here last night then he walked off I didn't see him for the rest of the night Britt said

Well we better go find him let's get ready to find him Dave said

Okay Dave we are going to get changed now said Simon.

The girls got changed in the bathroom while the boys got changed in the bedroom.

Meanwhile outside on a hill sat a red hooded chipmunk named Alvin Seville

Hmm what should I do since they are going to be looking for me soon? Asked Alvin to himself.

Wait I know I will go and make a solo concert and do some singing to raise awareness for needy sick children in the hospitals said Alvin kindly.

So Alvin walked to the Closest Hospital and went to the main hall.

Alvin walked up to the Main admin office.

Excuse me anyone here Alvin Asked

Yes how may I help you Alvin Seville asked the administrator?

Well I would like to do a solo concert for needy children he at the hospital if that is okay asked Alvin?

I am sure that would be great and helpful just grab the stuff from our second floor and make your way down to the 1st floor to the Children ward. The Administrator said

Thank you sir Alvin said kindly.

Alvin started walking to the Elevator heading up to the 2nd floor to grab the music stuff for his solo play

Meanwhile at the Seville place Dave was getting everyone ready to go find Alvin when a nurse appeared on T.V

Ladies and gentlemen we have just received word at the announcement of Alvin Seville he will hold a solo benefit concert right here in the hospital this afternoon at 12.00pm said the nurse

What a benefit concert , Alvin wow said Dave and Simon.

Brittany was in shock when she heard the news on the T.V

Why would he hold one for? Asked Brittany.

Maybe he wants to help people Britt said Eleanor

Dave let`s hurry to the hospital quick so we don't miss this.

Meanwhile Alvin made it to the hospital 2nd floor.

Wow there`s enough for an entire band here, I think the guitar will be perfect said Alvin to himself

Alvin grabbed his guitar and started walking towards the elevator when he heard a cry coming from the corner of the elevator.

Alvin looked down it was a young boy who was sad because he was not able to play in a music session at the hospital.

Are you okay there bud asked Alvin kindly?

No I wasn't allowed to play any music here and I am very upset said the boy.

Well would you like to jam with me Matthew Moore asked Alvin?

How do you know my name asked Matthew?

It`s me Alvin Seville you know the chipmunks said Alvin

Oh hey Alvin are you here to jam in the hospital if you would like could I join in Matt asked?

Yeah sure why not Matthew Alvin said

Alvin went back to the Music room and gave Matt some drums.

Thank you Alvin said Matthew

Sure Matt Let`s get to the area I am setting my benefit concert said Alvin

Meanwhile Dave and the gang arrive at the hospital and head for the main desk.

Hi sir has a chipmunk named Alvin come here Dave Asked

He sure has he must be on his way soon to the children ward at the moment his talking to a young boy who is walking with him to the elevator said The Admin.

Okay well I will go down to the children ward and meet him there said Dave

Dave and the gang head for the Elevator, as soon as they got in the Elevator they spotted Matt and Alvin talking.

Alvin what are you doing? Asked Simon

Oh hey Simon this is my partner Matthew Moore said Alvin

Okay so where are you going to do this concert? Asked Dave

Children ward 1st floor said Alvin happily

They finally arrive on the first floor after going several flights down.

May I help, oh wait don't worry Alvin we have been expecting you Alvin and is this Matthew, we have been looking for you said the Warden

Yeah I have been asked to help Alvin in doing some songs for this concert and was told the chipmunks and chipettes are not to be involved said Matthew.

Okay well that is fine Dave and the Chipettes, Simon and Theodore stay back and let them perform the warden said.

Dave and the gang agreed and sat down on a chair each.


	2. The New Alvin

Today was the concert Matthew and Alvin were getting prepared to start it up while Dave and the gang watch in anticipation.

This is going to be different without us right Simon Asked Britt

Yeah well it`s certainly going to be hard for Alvin pulling this off Simon said

Alvin will stuff this up Simon he is of course a baboon with a wild mind said Britt

Alvin looks at Britt with a Smirked smile.

Brittany think`s she is so good so let`s give the best show we can okay Matt whispered Alvin.

Sure this is my 1st time I will try my best whispered matt to Alvin

Okay Alvin let`s do this Matt said.

Chipettes in shock when matt said that.

Matt starts singing.

Get your motor runnin'  
>Head out on the highway<br>Lookin' for adventure  
>And whatever comes our way<br>Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
>Take the world in a love embrace<br>Fire all of your guns at once  
>And explode into space <p>

Alvin Starts singing

I like smoke and lightning  
>Heavy metal thunder<br>Racin' with the wind  
>And the feelin' that I'm under<br>Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
>Take the world in a love embrace<br>Fire all of your guns at once  
>And explode into space<p>

Matt finishes it off with his singing

Like a true nature's child  
>We were born, born to be wild<br>We can climb so high  
>I never want to die<p>

Born to be wild  
>Born to be wild<p>

Yay Matthew , Matthew , Alvin ,Alvin Said the kids chanting their names.

After one song they got chanted already wow said Dave with a shock on his face

Brittany rolls her eyes, show off she whispers to herself

Matt are you ready for the song I have chosen for today Alvin said

I sure am but one thing Alvin said Matt

What`s that Matt Alvin asked

I am really a chipmunk Said Matt

Chipettes look in shock when he sheds his skin into a chipmunk

Wow cool his a Chipmunk who can sing said the kids.

Well this is interesting let`s perform the next song shall we said Alvin

Man you better believe it said Matthew

How can he be a chipmunk said Britt.

I know I am shocked as you are Britt said Dave

This is my favourite song that has never been performed ever by me and the chipmunks or chipettes said Alvin

The Chipmunks and chipettes look in a shock.

Alvin starts Singing

I have found the perfect end  
>You were made to make it hurt<br>Disappear into the dirt  
>Carry me to heaven's arms<br>Light the way and let me go  
>Take the time to take my breath<br>I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy whithin  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony

Suddenly  
>The lights go out<br>Let forever  
>Drag me down<br>I will fight for one last breath  
>I will fight until the end<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin <p>

Matthew starts singing

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<br>Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore <p>

Alvin finishes it off with his singing

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore 

All the chipmunks and chipettes and even Dave look in a shock from Alvin singing.

Britt Alvin has changed can`t you see that look how he is now Jen said

I know that Jen but I don't know if we can trust him yet said Britt.

Dave what do you think of Alvin and Matthew said Simon.

They are unbelievable I am inviting Matthew to the house to live there so he and Alvin can stay as friend's maybe even half-brothers said Dave

The Chipettes and chipmunks look at Dave in a shock as if he never would have said that before

Look how happy they are Dave we got to keep him at our house his going to be great said Simon

Britt what do you think said Theodore with a happy face.

Fine I guess it wouldn't be that bad said Britt.

Thank you Alvin and Matthew, Now matt you are in trouble for running off but I think I have an idea that might make it settle straight you can live with Mr Dave Seville and his Chipmunks and Chipettes for as long as you want okay said the warden

Sure thanks mam said Matt

Guess what Alvin I am staying with you now forever that's cool right asked Matt.

Yeah now we can see each other in the morning and afternoons all the time said Alvin

They all head home in Dave`s Car with their new friend Matthew. 

Matt you are now Called Matt Seville okay said Dave

Sure now let`s go to your place said Matt.

They all went home into the house

Hello so Chipettes what are your names so I get to know you better asked Matt.

Well this is Jeanette and this is Eleanor and I am Brittany Said Brittany.

Oh your Alvin Girlfriend as I remember Matt said.

Brittany blushes and gets angry.

Alvin Laughs

I hate this guy he is a pest like Alvin said Brittany.

About that Dave I am going to be like Alvin I am a rule breaker and fun one too said Matt.

Oh no not two Alvin`s in the one roof said Dave

All hell is going to break loose said Simon.

Yeah but you got to love it don't you said Jeanette.

They all look at her strangely

What I can`t help it Alvin and Matthew are so cute said Jen

Alvin and Matthew Blush.

Hey Alvin so when do you start rocking out? Asked Matt

Chipettes look at him strangely

Hmm not for a while I guess we start songs soon though said Alvin

Dave is it time for dinner now? Asked Matt

Yeah it is Matt good timing too let's get to the dinner table said Dave

Alvin Come upstairs got to tell you something said Matt

Chipmunks look at him worried

Alvin and Matt go upstairs

So what do you want to talk about? Asked Alvin.

Could I join your crew in singing since I am a chipmunk who can sing? Said Matt

Well Sure we are all in this together anyway said Alvin happily.

They head downstairs to the table to eat

So Alvin what did you talk about up there said Simon.

Well Matt wants to become a Singer in our group so I let him in he has earned the respect off kids so it is a start for him what do you think Dave Asked Alvin

Hmm yeah he might be useful good point Alvin we will get stuck on it tomorrow said Dave

Chipettes are speechless but in the end they agree.

So which one is the evil Chipette Matt asked.

Chipmunks look at him and laugh.

The chipettes just giggle.

This guy is very funny and just like Alvin which is a bad thing tho said Britt

Britt could I talk to you in the Kitchen for a moment in private asked Alvin.

Sure Alvin let`s go. Said Britt.

Talking to the girl again Matt Asked

Yeah don't worry Matt we have something else to discuss so no one interfere not even you Dave Said Alvin

Everyone including Simon looked in Shock

Okay so Alvin what do you want to talk about? Asked Brittany.

Well I was thinking we should start a new tour soon what do you think Asked Alvin.

Hmm Alvin it might be a good thing if we do that again , Man your thinking good today I am amazed that guy has a good influence on you, maybe I will go out with you if you keep this up said Brittany

Thanks Britt, Also why you were angry I did thinking I am the course of all the problems so I decided to redo myself and something Happened last night I got bitten by a bug my whole personality has changed I am happy about it and now I am here to guide and help people threw there problems

Said Alvin

Wow oh my god I can`t believe this he is new and improved I like you now you're the best Alvin she said and finished with a kiss on the nose.

Brittany walks to the table and sits down.

Alvin in shock then smiles very differently than usual.

Alvin heads to the table but does not sit down.

Can I have your attention please Alvin asked.

Dave looked at him speechless

What are you up to Alvin? Asked Dave

Go on Alvin say whatever is on your mind I believe in you now said Brittany

Everyone looked in shock as she never said it before.

What just happened out there Brittany? Asked Dave and Simon.

Nothing much he has Changed and I like him now so I will go out with him tomorrow night said Brittany

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Except Brittany were in Shock

Chipmunks and Chipettes: Oh my god I can`t believe this they are a couple even tho they used to fight.

Alvin you feeling okay asked Matt.

Sure never better, let us have some desert guys I will get the ice cream. Said Alvin

Dave`s Jaw dropped.

Alvin`s Attitude has Changed ever since we got back said Dave

The Chipettes Agreed so did Simon and Theodore

Okay who`s ready for Desert said Alvin.

Everyone said me.

Alvin dishes everyone`s desert up and then sits down.

They start eating their Desert.

Hmm after this I might watch the soccer game with Brittany said Alvin.

Brittany`s Jaw dropped in shock.

Where this coming from his is changed big time he has set his eyes on you Britt, I am Surprised Said Dave

Okay guys I will catch you in a bit I will be at the lounge Brittany said Alvin.

Everyone looks at him in a shocked way.'

Brittany goes over to Alvin and follows him into the lounge room.

Ready to watch the game Britt asked Alvin.

Sure Alvin Said Brittany.

Man he sure has Changed into a different man whispers Brittany.

Alvin smiles at Brittany.

What is wrong Alvin Asked Brittany.

Nothing Much Britt I just like your eyes there cute Alvin Said

Brittany Blushes.

Okay what`s going on Alvin I am getting suspicious said Simon

He got bitten by a bug said Brittany

Oh wow good that means he is like that until someone knocks him out said Simon.

Um, no the bug was a permanent bite so I will never change back said Alvin

What no way that is bad Said Simon

Dave he got bitten by a bug and its permanent he may never be Alvin again Said Simon

What oh my well it is kind of good now since he won`t make trouble said Dave

You kidding of course I will give you trouble I am natural for it but for now I have decided to settle down with Brittany and have a family said Alvin

Simon and Dave jaws dropped.

Brittany smiles

Well I am happy for you said Jen and Eleanor.

Hope you have happiness said Matt.

Okay well I will leave you to it Dave Said

Cool thanks Dave and I hope you will be happy being an Uncle Simon.

What but how I. said Simon speechless

You better of not done what I think Dave said angrily

Hee hee Dave I am sorry Said Alvin with a little laugh

Alvin! Said Dave Yelling at the top of his Lungs.

What's wrong Dave Said Jeanette

It`s Alvin his done a bad thing even worse said Simon.

Am I grounded Dave Said Alvin.

No but I Am very angry when did this Happen Dave asked

Try not to get freaked out but last night when I went on a walk me an Brittany well we kind of went to the hill and one lead to another woops said Alvin worried if Dave would go off

No this bad god no said Dave.

What did he do that was so wrong said Theodore and Jen and Eleanor

He had Birds and the bees with Brittany said Dave.

Yuck that`s so wrong Alvin and Brittany oh my god said Brittany`s Sisters.

I chose who I wanted and Alvin is mine do that`s how I wanted it , not my fault that I went for a stroll and ended up with him I couldn't help it. Said Brittany

So what do we do now Dave? Asked Jen

Well we let them be and talk things over and we got to move ahead since a chipmunk is on its way Dave said

What is going on I heard commotion coming down here? Asked Matt

It`s Brittany her and Alvin are having a chipmunk together said Theodore.

We are what since when said a voice

Who just said that said Simon?

Ah me Alvin I didn't know this the spider bite wore off on me so what`s going on? Asked Alvin

Your back to yourself do u remember what happened buddy said Dave

No not really I was sleeping last night came out for a stroll when someone threw a bug at me and it bit me on the shoulder causing me to blackout Said Alvin

Huh, Well that Is strange Brittany said she was up with you Said Simon

Yeah she was we made out then I blacked out so what happened then I don't remember said Alvin Confused still.

Okay Alvin do you feel fine now Brittany asked.

Yeah I am fine so what is happening are we having a kid said Alvin.

Yes we are so get ready for being a daddy said Brittany.

Alvin was so scared he began to hide.

Oh no what have I done I got her done real bad now , I better run.

Alvin prepares to run away when he is stopped by Simon his Genius Brother.

No walking away Alvin you have to face this like a man , so tough up you got something to look after said Simon.

But I am so young it`s too early yet man not this way said Alvin

I am so scared someone help me please I am in trouble said Alvin.

Dave I reckon we should get Alvin help he clearly is not ready yet he is scared like anything Said Simon

Alvin Starts Shaking in fear

Alvin thought for a minute then something popped from his brain.

I got it I will take this kid and raise it no matter how bad I am still the best guy around so get ready because the Awesome one is back in business said Alvin

They All look in shock.

Brittany let`s raise this kid together said Alvin.

Even with his pig headed brain back he still wants to raise it wow whispered Brittany to herself.

Okay guys off to bed

They head to bed

Okay goodnight everyone Said Dave.

Night Alvin Simon Theodore Said Jen

Night Simon said Eleanor.

Night Alvin said Brittany

Good night Brittany said Alvin as Alvin quietly went to sleep for the first time ever.

What the no Arguments nothing then he has Changed Dave said to himself.

Dave one more thing before I sleep I am not tired said Alvin.

I knew it , Alvin I am warning you sleep time now!.

Brittany giggles under her blanket.

Not funny Brittany said Dave

Tired just kidding said Alvin

That's it don't make me come over there said Dave.

Okay said Alvin as he flicks the light off

Alvin! Dave Said


	3. Alvin Jr

That night All was quiet for everyone no one made even a movement except one little creature Named Matt who woke up Alvin Seville.

Matt: Alvin Wake up quick I want to talk on the hill asked Matthew

Okay I am up whispered Alvin

Alvin and Matt go silently outside heading straight for the hill.

They both Sit down.

So what do you want to talk about ? asked Alvin

I was wondering if you could maybe get Dave to make me a Hoodie like yours Asked Matt.

Just then Dave appeared at the Hill so what`s going on guys Asked Dave

Well Matt wants a hoodie like ours but he has to ask you to make him one Said Alvin.

Oh that sure I will have it ready in about 5 mins okay Matt said Dave.

Cool thanks you're a champion said Matt.

All 3 look at the moon and gaze at the stars.

Oh that`s right I remember now I also told Brittany that I wanted to go on World tour Dave said Alvin.

What um that could be arranged Alvin the 7 of you on tour would be great.

Well I am going to get the costume done I will give it to you in the morning Matt see you guys inside said Dave.

Okay Dave Said Alvin & Matt

So what do we do now Alvin Asked Matt

Well want to play tag your it asked Alvin.

Yeah sure your it tho said Matt

Sure okay Said Alvin

They played till early in the morning.

Dave woke up and saw Alvin and Matt Playing tag still.

Have you guys been to bed Said Dave.

No we stayed up playing tag all night got bored of sleeping said Matt & Alvin

Okay well you better get ready guys we don`t want to be late for school Said Dave

Can we enrol Matt into school Please Dave so I have someone to talk to asked Alvin

Yeah might be a good idea Alvin Said Dave.

Get ready for school matt it`s your first day today

Okay Dave I am off to the house catch you around Alvin said matt

They all got ready for school except Brittany she was worried about something

Alvin came over to Brittany

What`s up Britt said Alvin

Nothing just scared people will pick on me said Brittany.

Don`t worry I will be there so will matt so your safe said Alvin.

Matt in school that`s going to be fun said Brittany.

Brittany agrees to go and Dave Drives them all the way to school

Okay guys I will pick you up at 3 no miss behaving Alvin or Matt.

The both smile.

Yeah okay said Matt & Alvin.

Dave was worried about them.

Just When Matt went to class a bully came up to Brittany.

Give us your money bit**. Said the bully

Someone help me said Brittany

That`s it put your hands off her now you big overground jerk, get away from my girl friend before I spin your head upside down. Alvin Said

The whole students got out of their class when they heard Alvin

Alvin you Okay man oh no the bully his here back down Alvin said Matt

No Matt This is my Girlfriend I can`t let this jerk hurt her now said Alvin

You will pay for this jerk, hay-yahoo Said Alvin

Kicking the guy in the mouth putting him into the wall

He then grabs the guys shirt

Touch her again and I will find you and hunt you down you got that pal said Alvin

The bully nods as Alvin throws him in the Garbage Can.

All the students cheer for Alvin.

Way to go Alvin said Ryan.

Who`s that Alvin Said Matt.

That`s Ryan my football Friend said Alvin

Hi matt nice to meet you do you like footy said Ryan

Yeah love the sport I can try out if you would like I am Alvin`s Step brother. Said Matt

Really interesting we will give you a spot anyway said Ryan

That took gut`s Alvin to stand up to the big bully said Ryan.

Yeah well got to protect my Girlfriend since she is carrying my child , woops said Alvin covering his mouth.

What you and Brittany wow Said Ryan.

Coach was surprised as well

Good work Alvin and Welcome to the team Matt said Coach.

Hey thanks Coach Said Matt.

Thank you for that Alvin said Brittany.

I told you I would protect you said Alvin.

Yeah well let`s go to class Said Brittany

They all headed to class but they were late so the lunch bell went and they went for lunch.

So Britt how`s it feel being with Alvin Said Ryan

Good he isn't that bad since awhile now he has matured up said Brittany.

Really wow cool said Ryan.

The four of them sit down at the table eating food.

Matt looks over at another table and see`s Jeanette

Do you like her said Ryan

Um well err maybe said Matt

Brittany Laughs.

Jeanette come over here said Brittany

No don't tell her please said Matt.

I think Matt likes you Jeanette said Ryan

Jeanette smiles.

So what is up do you have a crush on me or something Matt said Jeanette

Um well said Matt he couldn't really answer.

Jeanette laughs and blushes

Well if you do it`s okay I am not dating Simon so it is all good said Jeanette

Matt was kind of scared of being with a girl.

Are you scared matt asked Brittany

Matt went all silent.

I think he is Said Alvin.

I am very shy Jeanette said Matt.

Well it is okay we can let Dave know so don't worry said Jeanette

Just then the lunch bell hit.

They all went back in for their last class.

Hey Jeanette I am the brother of the bully prepared to be destroyed said Jack

Help me someone Said Jeanette.

Simon tried to stop him but got over powered same with Alvin but one Chipmunk came to the rescue

Keep your hands off her before I break you in half you Ass****. Said Matt

Who said that to me said Jack.

Me I said it don`t like it bring it on said Matt.

Jack fully put his wait on top of the chipmunk but with one arm he threw jack over the student to the outside Dumpster.

Thank you matt Said Jeanette

Matt got shy but then kissed Jeanette on the nose.

They both smiled as they both walked to Dave`s car

Hmm they like each other now said Alvin & Brittany.

Everyone went home with Dave as they drove to his house.

Dave guess what Said Matt.

What is that Said Matt.

I got a girlfriend today you know her said Matt.

Who is it said Dave with a worried face

Jeanette and Me are one said Matt

Dave suddenly put his brakes on

No no! Not another chipmunk relationship

Yeah crazy Day right Dave said Alvin

Yeah great another problem right Said Dave.

They all got home and rested on the couch Alvin went to get a drink from the fridge and some cheese balls.

Okay who is hungry said Alvin

They all were so they started to eat and watched movies on T.V

Time for bed guys Said Dave

Everyone went to bed quietly this time no nonsense at all.

Dave went on to his room.

Alvin are you okay said Brittany.

Yeah I am fine just gazing at the stars said Alvin

Jeanette your cute said Matt.

Thank you Matt said Jeanette.

Just then a Make out session happened between Matt and Jeanette & Brittany & Alvin until morning.

Dave went into the room and found every chipmunk except Simon and Theodore in different beds.

Where`s Jeanette and Alvin said Dave

In their respected girlfriend and boyfriend`s bed.

No no not again Said Dave

I got one thing to say Alvin! & Mat! Said Dave yelling at them

They both were laughing.

I am leaving this room Simon and Theodore said same with Dave too.

Alvin eventually finished mating so did Matt.

I feel better now Said Alvin & Matt.

God that felt good Said Jeanette & Brittany.

Just then a problem started with Brittany

Dave Come quick Said Alvin

Dave rushed up

What is it Oh no please no Said Dave Scared

Brittany produced a baby Chipmunk named Alvin Miller Seville.

What`s its name said Dave.

Alvin said Alvin.

Dave was furious

Alvin! Said Dave the Kid for first time spoke and Alvin Said the same

Okay Said Alvin & Alvin j.r.

The End


End file.
